Grounds
by jhisk
Summary: A broken prince, a land in chaos and a love that will soon bloom... narusasu HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Are you kidding? It's not mine.

Chaotic. The palace was indeed chaotic; their ally land has been attacked and destroyed into oblivion. Soldiers fled to them, while refugees asked their help yet there is still no sign of their leaders. The palace was searched, over and over, only the dead body of their leader and his wife was found, while their only heir is nowhere to be found.

How did this happen? Nobody knows that family was supposed to be invincible and their defenses were probably the best of the lands, their soldiers were fierce and yet, they still fell. Like a paper against water. If none of the children will be found the chances of rising is slim. It will do even if it is a daughter that they will find, anyone will do.

Soldiers were rushing back and forth, servants were, well rushing much more. The days here used to be so quiet, now it was so catastrophic that the young blonde was getting annoyed. This was not his business after all, at least not yet, he was told not to poke his head when it is not his business after all, and boy did he learn the hard way not too. Not that he actually stayed out of everything all the time.

"Young Master where is he?" a soldier burst and startled him.

Regaining his composure he glared at the soldier and as he asked. "If you mean Master, he just left; he went to check the refugees. Why is there something important you need?"

"We found the their heir young master.."

Raising a golden brow; "lead me to him."

The soldier led him to the direction of the healing wing, dodging a few people. The halls are starting to look so much like an obstacle course to him.

He had talked to the boy once or twice, maybe even trice since he stayed here. And boy did that boy made an impression. He had forgotten that, what was his name again? Oh, Sasuke. He had forgotten that Sasuke was involved in all this.

The boy was roughly two years younger than him. With obsidian eyes and raven hair, his skin can compete with porcelain and as soft as silk, he was beautiful indeed. He looked like his mother, and about his sisters Naruto only managed to see/meet one, the eternally shy Hinata. Come to think of it, Sasuke looked more like his mother than Hinata.

They were both beautiful, and they look alike in some ways. And for kami's sake they were both eternally quiet. But it was different. Hinata was shy while Sasuke is melancholic. Sasuke looks like someone eternally sad. A characteristic that manages to attract anyone, well in Naruto's opinion at least.

As he faced the door to the ward, he felt a silent and hidden dread in him. 'maybe this hasn't been a good idea.'

He almost fell to the floor once he saw the single form inside the small room. His handsome features were covered with blood, hair sticky with dried blood and sweat, his silk clothe was tattered and dirty but it constricts most of his other injuries. The once unmarred porcelain skin bore so many cuts and bruises, he was tortured for sure. The way he was leaning on the wall as he trembled was pitiful.

Where were all the healers where they are truly needed?

"He had not spoken a single word since we found him, do you think he is mute, Young Master?" the soldier that led him inquired, tire evident in his voice.

"No I have spoken to him several times before. You can go rest, but be sure we know where to find you when you are needed. And call the healers on your way." He approached the trembling figure at the bed.

"Sasuke? Isn't it? I'm Naruto. Do you remember me?" he asked taking a washcloth and a basin with water.

The obsidian eyed boy's only answer was to look at his eyes. 'guess that's a yes'.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." He said as he cleaned the other's lips with the washcloth.

He was slightly alarmed when Sasuke trembled even more, but shocked at the same time relieved as the boy latched in his waist and cried.

­­­­­­

A/N: don't look at me, that just came up. And even though I love uchihacest, I still think that narusasu with sasuke as an uke rocks!

Jhisk: damn, why the heck did I write that, I could've just used the plot-to-be for my mommy and daddy. (seto and bakura) or mommy and that atemu guy, they're cool with each other as well. Sorry daddy baku.

Seto: (Oo)

Jhisk: good thing Daddy is not here. hugs seto wuv you mommy!

Seto:

Jhisk: seems like my mommy has Sasuke's sickness, he didn't utter a word in this A/N…. hmm….


	2. Chapter 2

"It's okay! It's alright, you're gonna be fine." He cradled the boy and inhaled his scent, despite the scent of blood and sweat still there is a strong trace of flowers in his hair.

A few moments later, Sasuke calmed and Naruto stroked his hair, noticing that he just fell asleep. Just then the door opened revealing a pink haired girl. 'Sakura, tsk tsk, always the worst timing ever.'

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he demanded, settling the Sasuke on the bed.

"How about you, what are you doing here? I was sent by Master, the other healers are busy." Sakura replied falling in their routine.

"You! But you're still training! I refuse to let you look at Sasuke!"

"Oh come! On he isn't on a that bad shape, the soldiers said he only had a some cuts and bruises. I can manage that.

"Stop yelling you're gonna wake him up!" He exclaimed.

"And who is keeping their voice down?" Sakura glared but lowered her voice. "Master will be here shortly, he is just checking the refugees." She informed him as she nursed the sleeping boy's injuries.

"Was the damage that bad?" He asked the girl.

"I don't know. He just sent me a messenger I haven't seen anything… Sasuke? That's his name right? He's okay, but shaken, I guess you better keep him in your room rather than leave him here." She commented while Naruto mentally smirked, that is probably the best idea she ever had in her whole life.

"Okay."

"Oh! Get him some spare clothes Naruto and be sure it fits him, we don't want him to wear this mess."

"Fine."

Closing the door he wondered where can he find some clothes for the boy. He wandered around until he spotted a young servant.

'Ah a servant.'

"Hey! Can you bring some spare clothing for Sasuke Uchiha, he is at the eastern hospital wing." The servant then rushed out of the way.

"Ah, Naruto, still passing chores to others." As always their master just has to startled him.

"Master!" he bowed his head as he passed by.

"Master wait! Have you seen the boy? I will keep him in my room, I think he will be more comfortable there, you know having someone to talk to."

Gray eyebrows raised and his master smirked, he knows the blonde well enough. He started to walked gesturing the blonde to walk beside him.

"Let me just look at him and you can take care of him, but I must say that he will be your responsibility, don't let anything happen to him. Apparently whoever attacked them wanted all of the family dead." A warning that he knows well enough.

"I will protect him with my life Master, trust me!"

"I do Naruto, I do."

"Thank you master, Sakura is inside treating him… I…"

"Wait here outside Naruto." His master told him.

Bowing his head, Sakura opened the door to wait with him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: you know what the sad thing is? I still have no idea where this fic is going.

I have written some ideas in my notebook but I still have no plot. awww.. damn, if it wasn't for the reviewers I wouldn't have updated this early, I never expected to get 2 reviews but 5 for the first chapter is just amazing. So just let me write at my notebook and I'll come up with a plot, hopefully a good one sorry if naruto is ooc. And since my chapters are so short I'll be updating more frequently than my other fics, hurahh for that. Anyway please read and review. And some title suggestions please, I don't know where the heck did that title came from! Okay once again please read and review!

I'll give you a SasUke plushie if you do!

Just for the record I love this story because this has my most reviews range even from my other account, black widows. and each reviews makes me smile inside and out. You should see me when I'm on the internet café and smile by myself coz of the reviews, people think I'm a maniac. Or am I?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey! I finally updated! Woohoo! Thanks for the review it really did move me! I have no excuse for the delay but me baing lazy and the lack of plot. And now I have a plot! Woohoo! But I still am confused at some points. And if get confused, I made some changes on the 1st chapter so I suggest that you reread it before going here. And if you're freakin lazy I'll just tell you that I removed Itachi there(but not away from the story.) and made Hinata SasUke's sister. hope that that is okay!

**(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)**

"So tell me young one, how do you fare?" The wise Lord asked the awkward boy who was sitting at the bed.

"I fare quite well, so much more than country and people, I fear though." Sasuke kept his eyes averted as he spoke.

"Sasuke? Forgive me if I'm wrong, old people like me don't remember well enough."

"Do not worry you are right." The raven haired smiled.

"Sasuke, I'm Sarutobi, leader of this land. I know that you're mourning, but you're safe now. We shall help you and your people stand again." The master of the land stated to the boy.

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible. I, Sasuke Ikari, legal heir request that you keep my people here in Konoha, never let them go back to Oto at least not after everything is settled. And I relinquish my right, and declare Hinata as the legal heir." The youth said, with all the nobility that he can muster.

"Ah! I'm sensing that you know more than we thought you do. One thing though, Hinata is nowhere to be found, for all we know she can be as good as dead now." Sarutobi elaborated to the youth.

"I assure that she is safe and well. Several guards brought her to the small village by the western bridge the day before the attack." Sasuke explained.

"Would it be a bother to tell me everything you know about the attack?"

"Not at all my Lord, I shall tell you what you should know." Sasuke paused and then shifted before continuing.

"You see, our lord already knew that we will be attacked days before it started. They prepared the armies, and sent Hinata and the others to different villages. You see, their daughters often go about like that, exploring and those stuff so it did not look suspicious." The obsidian eyed boy explained.

"You were their heir, why were you kept there?"

"You know very well why I was kept there. As a last retort. Besides you already know that I'm not his son, it is not surprising that he wanted to keep his child safe. Anyway when the attack began, it was so much more than they anticipated. Two enemies attacked, they both came for the same thing, but they have different use for it. But Oto will not give it up that easily, so three forces battled. Then our Lord, was desperate and crazed, he said that if Oto will fall they will go down with them. He sealed the city and that's why so many died."

"What you're saying cannot be true we only saw corpse of two parties of Oto and of the enemy."

"No! None died form the other side as far as I recall. And if somebody did die, they took the body." The boy was almost hysterical.

"Sasuke in a war it is impossible for everybody to stay alive." The elder said in grimace.

"No! They were clean and good. Beside they never did intend to fight a war, they just intended to sneak and get what they needed." The obsidian said while shaking his head.

"Did they got what they wanted? Who are they Sasuke?"

"No, it stayed in Oto. The party without any corpse nearly got it, but the circumstances were too big that they decided to secure it instead. So it stayed in Oto, I was going to look for it but I was taken aback because I sensed that no one in the main city was left alive anymore. That's when your soldiers found me, hysterical and shocked." He explained then once again fell silent and kept his head low.

Sarutobi took a sit and pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew that the boy was keeping something from him, but he also sensed that what the boy said was true. Deciding that it will be wise not to probe the boy further and just see whether the newly named heiress is okay.

"Sasuke I will send for Hinata myself, and I will see some of your request. For now, rest and get well. I will leave you with my very own Naruto and Sakura, since he insisted that he will guard you. I will leave it to them to introduce you to the rest of this house tomorrow. But for today I insist that you rest. And please treat the place as if it is yours, you're family here." The Lord of the land elaborated.

"Thank you." The youth said in silent tone.

"It is alright. As I said you are family here. Please wait I will go just call the two. And I believe that you don't need anymore introduction since you've already met Sakura and Naruto. But I do warn you though Naruto can sometimes get loud and annoying"

With that the pale skinned boy blushed remembering the golden teen that comforted him while he was still hysteric.

**(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)**

"Naruto? What do you think will happen?" the pink haired girl asked the blonde beside him. Since they figured that their master will be staying there for long, they decided to hang around the nearby window and enjoy the view while it is still there.

Naruto knew what the girl meant. But he'd rather not think about them going on war. Besides he would give his everything before this country is destroyed, their master assured all of them good life and he would do everything in his power to repay it, if not directly, it's to make sure that the country is peace and as it is. He was sure that Sakura and the others felt the same as he did.

"I don't know." he said, for the first time in a long time, he'd rather not speak.

Hearing the door open they both rushed knowing that it their master summons them.

"Naruto, Sakura I'm going to Oto. Sasuke told me where to find Hinata, and I think it is best if I pick her up myself, with some other of course. Sakura tell the others that make sure that nothing will happen while I am away, after that help Naruto with Sasuke. Naruto I leave Sasuke with you. Take good care of him, and try to nice. Make sure he rest today and introduce him to the others while tomorrow." Their master said with obvious authority. And Naruto's head almost spun because he said all that without a pause.

"Yes Master!" they both answered. Sarutobi insisted to all of them that it unnecessary for them to address him as such, seeing that they are like children to him. But they insisted that they are just like any other citizen, though they surely use their perks so well.

"Make sure all of our guest feels home. And treat Sasuke as you family okay!"

"Yes Master!" and with that the Lord of the land took his leave.

**(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)**

Staring at the door Sasuke wondered when it will open again. He does not want to be alone for the moment. After seeing, hearing, smelling, and feeling the stench of death he was desperate to feel something living for now. After feeling all those emotions, fear, confusion, and desperation. It all clamped at his skin and he wanted it out.

The door opened he observed the people coming inside. Recognizing the blonde youth his cheeks was tainted pink.

"Hi Sasuke I'm Sakura." The pink haired girl said and waved at Sasuke.

The blonde scratched his head as if feeling awkward.

Noting that the blonde feels weird. He looked at him as if waiting for an introduction.

"Hi, I'm" the blonde started but was cut of by the silent boy.

"Naruto? Lord Sarutobi told me." he said. Wondering why he just did that.

"Ah…. I'll be taking care of you while you stay here!" the blonde exclaimed with a big smile.

Feeling like he should return the smile, Sasuke did just that. Naruto saw it and he brightened up noting that the boy is much beautiful when he smiles.

"Sasuke, I hope you don't mind. But I'll be leaving you with this idiot for the moment. Master gave me some orders. But I will be back." The pink haired girl asked.

"What do you mean idiot! You harem!"

"No not at all. Please go ahead. I apologize for the trouble I'm causing." The raven haired boy answered while he shook his head.

"No! it's alright. I'll be back later. Naruto take care of him! If anything happens to Sasuke it'll be your head! Sasuke please indulge him!"

"Why you!"

Sasuke feels brightened up just watching the two. They seem so simple, so content. Not noticing that Sakura just left and that Naruto was near sitting beside him.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" startled he almost jumped.

"Sorry! I often space out like that."

"No it's alright. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now, thank you. And I apologize for sudden my outburst a while ago."

Naruto gave him a confused look, then after a moment Naruto looked like something clicked.

"Oh! That! It's okay. And I suggest that you stop apologizing or I'll tickle you until you can't breathe anymore." Sasuke was surely taken aback by the threat.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, I'm serious!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke's expression.

"Oh I brought you clothes." Naruto stood and offered a hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke took his hand but gave him one of his adorably-cute, in Naruto's opinion, confused look.

"I'll show you where you can take a bath! I'm sure it will help. I always get relaxed whenever I bathe." the blonde elaborated.

Naruto lead him while pointing here and there, explaining some things and telling him what to find in whatever room they pass. The Lord had been right, he is loud, but that is not necessarily bad.

**(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)**

Now that he lay in the tub, while Naruto waited outside saying that he already had one that day.

Closing his eyes he thought of the blonde. Being with him made the feeling of death go away. He's like the sun, bright and cheerful. He liked how Naruto feels like. Alive.

**(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)(NarutolovesSasUke)**

**A/N**: shoot that is freaking longer than what intended but I had freakin fun writing it. and hell I noticed that it if longer than chapter 1 and 2 combined. that must have made you happy eh. I didn't want to stop here but I was afraid that I won't have anything to post if I continue and I need you to help me decide on some matters.

1st is do you want a NejiHinata here? Or shall I make a yuri instead? Did I mention that I love Hinata? And I think that she and Sasuke will make a great pair but I think they look cuter as brothers and sisters sides they look alike in some ways. And my cousin told me that if they get married their children would be mute. ;

2nd is that Sasuke had an assigned guard back in Oto. But I don't know who, I don't want to make an oc so you guys need to vote! Here:

a.)Itachi(if you pick this it will be really hard to keep that plot I had in mind but I can try)

b.)Kakashi(he seems like the best candidate, but I don't see him following orders from itachi oopsss! I said too much)

c.)Neji(I don't know)

d.)Kimimari/Kimimaru(why coz I love this guy with all my heart!)

e.)Haku(can be)

Jhisk:**_prays that the readers will vote Kimimari_**

3rd and oh I hope that you don't mind that I use the Oto, Konoha and the other name of the villages. I'm not good at that but if you want me to think of a new name I will. But you will also need to suggest.

4th I hate the title seriously! I don't know where the fuck that came from! I'm still begging for you to suggest!

5th I shall draw some clothes and their city and will show it sometime, seeing that I can't describe the place that well.

And I hope that you figure out some things. I'll give cookies and SasUke plushie for those who will vote and those who can guess who attacked Oto.

And oh, in case you haven't noticed Sasuke is an Empath got that idea from Hisoka(I love that guy!) but he won't act like an PMSy Hisoka though. . But Sasuke will mention that he is an empath on the next chapter anyhow.

Expect the next chapter next week. If I don't post it on time it's either I got drunk from TS night or I don't have enough money to go to an internet café.

I better shut up, not or I'll start ranting!

Thanks for the review and please give me more! see the more you review the longer chapters I make! hint hint

Bye bye! See you next week!


End file.
